


Hack My Heart

by get_glitch3d



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Computers, F/M, Online Gaming, cutesy title, hackers man, lolipop lover, my ofc - Freeform, toast is an absolute dweeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast meets someone he's been dying to meet for sometime, he just didn't expect that person to be female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, so please forgive me if things are a bit wonky. The first chapter may be a bit short.

The day was warm, sunny and overall nice. Adam or, as he normally went by, "Toast' was sitting in front of his workspace, playing an online game he found a while ago. He recently surpassed the rank of forty-five, yet his whole platoon in the game was a few ranks beneath him. He had his microphone turned off and his head-sets on to hear the conversation between people. There was shouting within the game as a tank came over the hill his base was at and rolled down, a character opening the top and standing out.

His platoon had little food and he recognized the name on the character immediately. "Lex" as they normally went by, Toast didn't know if it were a he or she, but automatically assumed he. Lex was a god among men in this game, well surpassing rank #241. They were considered the highest ranking member, besides the creator and a few others. Lex was a Robin Hood of sorts, they stole and gave to people in lesser ranks inside the game. Toast's alarm went off and he groaned, pushing his chair back as he exited out of the game. He could only imagine what happened, his character probably vanished off the map and when he opened it again, he'd teleport automatically to where his team was staged.

Toast walked around, getting something to eat and looking for a few sweets. His computer started beeping and he furrowed his eyebrows and left it for a moment, until the beeping became rapid and he rushed back to his seat, pressing a few keys to see a security warning flashing across the screen. First one alert, then two, then five. They manifested like bugs and he became frantic as his computer software was being hacked, each screen he had having a security warning across it. "No!" Toast muttered as he started clearing out whatever was hacking him, building his firewall back up as quick as possible before he got an idea.

"You hack me? I'll hack you back." He muttered, not noticing his microphone and camera had been accessed by the hacker. His fingers moved quickly as coding wrote itself out on the screen. The alerts cleared themselves off and his main screen was silent for a minute before another alert hit it. Toast chuckled softly as his eyes moved quickly to read the coding. "Clever."

The person behind the other computer smirked slightly, moving their fingers equally as fast. They waited for Toast's next action, firing at their computer. The person laughed, shaking their head. "Easy."

Toast raised his eyebrows slightly as a message appeared across his screen, he quickly set-up another computer of his to pin-point their location before he read it. The message said "you're too easy" and Toast bit his lip, typing faster as he sent a virus towards the other person. The other person blocked it easily, moving their chair around the room to type at different computers to send repeated messages to him, moving back to their main screen before Toast's screens went black. All except the one tracking the person, it pinged and he wrote down the address, muttering about having to fix computers as he picked up his phone.

"Yeah, hey there, Jersey - Can you do me a favor?"


	2. Keep The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast meets Lex. Lex is sarcastic as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! I didn't expect over thirty hits this soon! By the way, I made up the online game. It's based off of the Raze games and H1-Z1. The name of it is Comrades.

Toast was texted by Danny that he went to the address he was sent, and that he arrested the person and had them in holding. Toast rushed to the 5-0 station, bursting through the doors as he caught sight of Danny. "Do you have him?"

"Him? I didn't arrest a him... You better have a good reason as to why I arrested someone." 

Toast seemed confused towards Danny's answer, his brows were furrowed. "Can I see them?" 

"Yeah." Danny replied, leading him to his office where the person was. "He is a she." Toast muttered, shaking his head. "Although, she never said she was a he..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny questioned, watching Toast. He shook his head and walked in, flopping down in a chair. "Why'd you hack me?" 

The woman simply smiled. "Cause you're rank forty-five, and rank forty-five don't have well protected computers... Unlike you." She told him truthfully, her smile growing. "Wait, are you talking about..." He trailed off, referring to the online game. 

"Yes, I am. Y'know, Comrades is a great way to meet people. You're name on it, Toast... That's cute." The woman said, cuffs around her wrist. "It's my name." Toast told her.

"Then that has probably made for some awkward school years and family gatherings... Is having breakfast with family hard? If someone says 'pass the toast' do you get piked up and passed instead?" She joked, raising an eyebrow as Danny stood outside. 

"Why did you hack me?" Toast questioned again, more firm. "I told you why. Did you know sarcasm is one of my only defenses?" She asked, tilting her head. Toast's eyes widened as the realization set in. The only person he has ever seen say that, ever, is Lex.

"You're Lex." Toast laughed, disbelief settling in as he stared at her. "In the flesh." She told him, reaching out a cuffed hand for him to shake. "But my actual name is Alex."

"Adam." Toast introduced. "Though you said your name was Toast?"

"That was before I knew who you were." Toast replied, shaking her hand. "Jersey! Uncuff her!" Toast said through the door, causing Danny to walk in, uncuff her and shoo them out of his office. "Look, I'm kind of sorry I hacked you. But I have to give you credit, you were locked down pretty tight."

"Thanks." Toast replied, sitting on the couch with her. He hadn't realized his hands were shaking. "You okay?" Alex asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. She reached out and held his hands, trying to hold them still. Toast pulled his hands from her quickly, nodding as she was leaning close to him. "Dude, are you sure?" Alex asked. "You don't look too good."

"Yeah, yeah - I'm fine." Toast lied, being in her presence was causing him to malfunction like a Wi-Fi connection. She had talent in online gaming, that he knew. He knew she was good, but she is also a girl, and that made everything much better considering he practically worships her. "How about we go get some coffee?"

Toast nodded. "Cool, yeah." He replied, standing up as Alex did. They were walking to a small cafe as Alex pulled a blue raspberry sucker from her pocket, unwrapping it before putting it in her mouth. "You want one?" She questioned, pulling a cherry one out, holding it up to him. He thanked her and took it, quickly unwrapping it, before placing it in his mouth. They reached the cafe and Alex ordered, saying "my usual" before looking at Toast.

Her black hair whipping around slightly as the wind picked up, Toast just watched her as a smile slowly grew on her face, her brown eyes watching him intently. "And a coffee for the gentleman." Alex said, still watching Toast, even as she pulled money out of her pocket and said keep the change. Taking their coffees as they walked to sit down. "So, I hacked you and you had me arrested." Alex stated, trying to get him to speak. "Remind me never to do that again."

Toast chuckled softly. "Sorry that I'm not really... You know, I mean, you're a legend, meeting you - seeing you... No one ever has, it's a myth if anyone claims they have."

"Well, yeah. But you have. You've met me. If I were a really legend, like the lochness monster, I wouldn't be here. Then again, I am a person." She told him, reaching out once more to grab his hands and set one on her wrist. "You can touch me, I'm real, dude. Believe it or not."

He squeezed her wrist slightly, causing himself to grin. "Now, drink your coffee before it gets cold." Alex commanded, patting his hand. "I wanna show you something, Toast. Because I don't normally meet people from the game, I wanna make a day of getting to know you... I'm gonna give you some tips on how to rank up faster, cause forty-five is such a lame rank."

"Tell me." Toast replied, sipping his coffee after removing the lolipop. "I don't have access to all the gear yet, or the guns." He told her, opening up more. "Tell me, did you use hacks to get ranked up?"

"No, I played Comrades for a week straight. I practiced mainly, going into servers of mainly a few people before I started going into larger servers and knocking people dead." She said, quieting down a bit as an officer passed their table. Toast smiled, nodding as she talked. His hands were shaking less, but he still couldn't believe she was here. The two connected right away, obviously, and eventually switched numbers before Alex got an idea. Toast was happy with it.


	3. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly.

"I'm really sorry about your computers." Alex muttered as she stood in Toast's 'home' and glanced around at the black screens. She sat down in front of the main one, and click on a small little icon Toast hadn't seen before. It brought up something similar to a password log and she typed in a few letters and numbers. Toast stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. 

"You put a password encryption on my computers?"

“Yeah.” Alex replied, glancing over her shoulder at him. “You obviously didn't see the little – Nevermind.”

“What was the password?” Toast asked, watching her stand up. Alex looked at him and chewed on the inner part of her cheek. She mumbled something that Toast didn't hear and he raised an eyebrow. “Say again?”

“ _Battlestar Galactica_....” She replied, looking anywhere but at him. Toast chuckled softly and shook his head as his screens were once more filled with color. “Wanna play Comrades?”

“Sure.” Alex said with a shrug, sitting in the chair that Toast brought forward and she logged in on a separate screen. Their games started where they previously left off, the two spawning with their teams. “I gotta get in my tank and mowed these guys down, hang on.” Alex told him, going into gaming mode.

Toast smiled a bit as he watched her concentrate, squashing people beneath her tank as she hit a button causing death march music to play inside the game. Toast followed her as she emerged from the tank and dropped to the ground. They looted the bodies and went on their merry ways, leading their teams with them. 

It wasn't long before Toast was al the way up to rank seventy-six and was unlocking more things as they progressed. “We should take a break.” Alex said, firing at someone as she kept her eyes locked on the screen. Toast nodded. “We should.”

“Right now.” She stated, pulling herself from the chair as she stood and played the game. “I will when you will.”

“I'm going.” Alex told him. “I'm pausing the game. I am saving the game -”

“You are not.” Toast said, shaking his head slightly. Alex groaned and in a fury of wanting to talk to Toast, to threw a few sticky bombs in the general direction of trees and caused them to fall on his character. “What the hell?” Toast snapped, the game giving him a ten-second respawn notice. Alex then exited out of the game quickly and pushed Toast out of the way slightly to go loot his dead body with his own character, save the game and exit out.

“We're gonna ask each other questions.” Alex told him, leaning against his desk. Toast groaned and removed his headsets, sticking a lollipop in his mouth as Alex rolled her eyes and flopped herself on his lap. He stared at her and watched her purse her lips. 

“Favorite color?” She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Green, I think.” Toast replied, brown eyes watching brown. “I like black.” Alex told him. “I kinda just like darker colors.” This continued on for a while, they got to know each other and Alex sighed as she looked at the time. “Mind if I crash here? Considering I don't have a car and I'm fairly certain taxis at night are creepy as hell.”

“Yeah, sure.” Toast replied, watching her standing up and stretch her arms then legs, cracking her knuckles before she cracked her neck and bones started popping. Toast raised his eyebrows at her, watching her turn and smile. “Cool, thanks.”

She said, there was a weird silence before Toast stood and told her she could sleep on his bed. He was a foot away from her, his head turned as he explained that he'd sleep on the floor. He turned his head again as she closed the gap, her hands grabbing his collar to pull him closer to her, kissing him gently before she applied more pressure as he kissed back.

Alex walked backwards, falling onto the bed with him over her before she flipped them gently, straddling his hips as his arms wrapped around her waist, one of his hands moving upwards to the space between her shoulders blades to push her towards himself. Her hands had moved, one was cupping his face, his beard gently tickling her hand as she smiled into the kiss, the hair also rubbing against her lips slightly whereas her other hand was pressed against his chest, holding herself in place.

_XxXxX_

Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett walked towards Toast's place, pushing through the plants as they knocked, it was a few moments before Toast opened the door, only after he tripped over something and nearly busted his head open doing just that.

He looked more disheveled than usual as Steve and Danny let themselves in, walking past him. “Did you have a rough night?” Steve questioned, glancing around to see a few things knocked over. “You could say that.” Toast replied, clearing his throat as he tried to remain quiet as Danny furrowed his eyebrows, Steve had already caught sight of the black-haired woman in Toast's bed.

Steve smirked slightly, smacking Danny's arm as he pointed to her. Toast chewed on his bottom lip as he watched them, he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hands were deep in his pockets. “What did you guys need?”

“Didn't I arrest her?” Danny asked, pointing to her. “You know what, we'll come back later. I don't wanna disturb anything here.” Steve told him, pulling Danny with him before they exited. Toast chuckled softly to see them bickering as they walked back to Danny's car. He heard Alex make a small groaning sound as she turned over. “Adam...” She muttered, the sheets wrapped tightly around her. She opened her eyes slowly, and watched him crouch in front of her.

“Hey.” He said, moving some hair from Alex's face. “Hey yourself.” Alex mumbled, stretching her arm as she rubbed her eyes, yawning quickly. “Last night was fun.” Toast told her truthfully, climbing over her to get back into the bed. 

“We should do it again sometime.” Alex stated, turning over to face him. Toast nodded, holding his head up to watch her, his fist pressed against his temple. “How about we go back to my place, I can get cleaned up then we can go get breakfast?” Alex offered, watching him nod. 

“Okay. Deal.” Toast accepted, smiling at her slightly. Alex got dressed quickly, and they both went back to her place. They ended up having sex a couple more times before they both got cleaned up and gathered themselves, then they went out to breakfast.


	4. Children Shouldn't Play With Often High Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam doesn't expect Alex to be hiding something from him even though they haven't been "together" that long.

Adam and Alex ended up back at Alex's place, he was looking for some food as Alex was playing Comrades, building up her base of commands. Toast found a small container and looked inside, hoping for cookies but instead found joints. And from the looks of them, they were old. He leaned backwards, glancing backwards towards Alex and pursed his lips, closing the container before he put it back. He kept looking for cookies before he found a picture on the counter. In the picture, Alex was holding a small child on her lap, a little boy. 

He had black hair and big, soft looking brown eyes. He looked like a little, male clone of Alex. Toast's mine came to two conclusions, either that was somehow her little brother, or her son. "Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes locked on the computer screen as she was making combinations of plans for baracks. "Do you have any cookies?"

"I have animal crackers and chocolate chip cookies." Alex replied, typing something into the chat. "Why animal crackers?" Toast questioned, reaching up onto the black shelf in her kitchen. Alex bit her lip, chewing on it slightly. "They taste good, plus they're cheaper than other cookies."

"Do you buy the frosted ones?"

"No, I frost them myself. They have blue frosting, though. That's the color J- I like." She said, fumbling over a word for a moment. There was a knock at the door, and Alex checked her watch as Toast rifled through the animal crackers big bag to pull some out. "You want me to get it?"

"Huh? No." Alex replied, going to the door. She opened it to reveal a woman behind it, smiling brightly. "Hey there, cousin!" She giggled, stepping inside as Alex let her. Toast saw her before she saw Toast. "Cuz, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday, you would not believe how amazing New York was." She turned around to see Toast and raised her eyebrows in shock. "Oh, my... Am I interrupting?"

"No." Alex informed her. "Jamie, this is Adam. Adam, this is Jamie. She's my cousin, Adam is my...boyfriend." Alex introduced, watching Adam's eyebrows go up a bit. She hadn't adressed him as her boyfriend, not even to him. "Yeah, hi.... I'm Adam."

"Jamie." She stated, shaking his hand. She has long blond hair, tanned skin and was only a few inches shorter than Alex. Toast couldn't think of anything to say, so he blurted out the first thing he could.

"Is that hair natural?"

Alex rolled her eyes and took a deep breathe, letting it out as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Jamie let out a gentle laugh, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it is." She told him with a slight accent. "You picked up an accent?" Alex asked. "Only with some words." Jamie replied, shrugging slightly. They talked for a couple hours before Jamie got going. "Hey, does Mikey have him this weekend?" Jamie whispered to Alex as Toast was sat across the room, reading a very old copy of _MAD Magazine_. 

She nodded quickly, hugging Jamie close to her. "You'll get full custody, I promise. The Judge can't deny it to you again."

"He can and he will."

"You gotta be positive."

"Yeah, sure. I'll try that." Alex replied showing Jamie out. Jamie gave her a sympathetic smile and waved good-bye to Toast, in which he waved back. Alex closed the door and took the magazine out of Toast's hands, throwing it across the room as she straddled his waist. "What was that about?"

"What?" Alex mumbled as she kissed his neck, past the beard. Toast's hands found their place on her thighs, his fingers slightly gripping them as she bit and kissed his neck, moving slowly. "Custody." Toast offered as Alex kept trying to get him to let it go. "For a dog. It's a stupid thing." 

Toast nodded as she kissed back up his neck after leaving a red mark on his neck and one on the right side of his collarbones. He shook the thought out of his head, breathing in deeply as he let Alex on him take over.


End file.
